


Left Behind

by SherlockianSyndromes



Series: Prompt Fills 2018 [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/SherlockianSyndromes
Summary: Pegasus Entertainment's flagship group, Atlantis, is getting ready for their first new release since their debut. And then the cute, nerdy one gets ill right before their showcase performance.





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nagi_schwarz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/gifts).



> This fic was written for a prompt fill on the LJ community [comment_fic](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/906272.html). The prompt was _Stargate Multiverse, any, boyband AU_.

John moved around his dorm room with stealthy steps. He pulled drawers open in slow motion, sorting through clothing and jewelry without a sound. When John finally finished packing his duffel bag, he began to zip it closed. John pulled on the zipper, and that was the first hint of noise that made Rodney stir.  
  
John stopped, waited until Rodney stilled and appeared to fall back asleep. He managed to sling his bag over his shoulder and get to the bedroom door before realizing that he hadn’t grabbed his wireless earbuds from their charging dock.  
  
John snuck back over to the nightstand between his and Rodney’s beds. He pulled each of the earbuds out of their case and put them in his pocket with his phone. It was when John turned, however, that he made his fatal mistake.  
  
John’s bag swung around with his body, knocking the charging dock off of the nightstand with a loud clatter. He winced as Rodney jolted awake.  
  
“Wh-what was that?”  
  
John turned back, making sure his duffel bag didn’t cause anymore destruction. “Nothing Rodney, sorry. I knocked something over. Go back to sleep.”  
  
Rodney did the exact opposite of what John asked him to, and sat up in bed. He rubbed his eyes and John couldn’t help noticing how young and helpless Rodney looked in the near-darkness of the room, his high fever flushing his skin.  
  
“You should put your mask on,” Rodney mumbled.  
  
“Oh. Right.” John reached into his back pocket for his sickness mask and pulled it on over the lower half of his face. Now he looked like he was half panda bear.  
  
“I don’t understand why you always get the cutesy ones. They serve a simple function.” Rodney rolled his eyes but John could see a sleepy smile on his face.  
  
“Why else? For the fans.”  
  
John sat on the edge of Rodney’s bed, even though he knew he should be leaving.  
  
“You’re headed to the showcase, right?” Rodney asked him, his voice sad.  
  
“Yeah. I need to go soon.”  
  
Rodney sighed and rubbed at his neck absent-mindedly. “Tell everyone that I’m still sorry.”  
  
John huffed in frustration. “Rodney, Doctor Beckett said you might have _meningitis_. That’s serious. You were already pushing yourself in practice when we thought it was just the flu. You need to rest.”  
  
Rodney crossed his arms and looked away.  
  
John tentatively reached out and touched Rodney’s shoulder. “You know I’m right.”  
  
Rodney jerked away from John’s touch. “Yes, okay? You’re right. It’s only our first release since our debut. It’s only been long enough that my reputation will suffer immensely and I’ll decrease in popularity with the fans. That’s all. No big deal.”  
  
“Are you kidding me? The fans love you, Rodney. In fact, ever since we announced you were going to sit out for the showcase, the Twitter feed has been going _nuts_. The fans want you to get better, Daniel wants you to get better, _I_ want you to get better -” John stopped himself. He didn’t want to take it to a personal level.  
  
It only made things more complicated. For everyone.  
  
Rodney made a whining sound and sunk back down into his bed. “Wake me up when you get home?”  
  
John nodded. “I will. We can watch the stream together if you want. That is, if you’re feeling better.”  
  
Rodney jabbed at his pillows and repositioned himself. “Okay. Be safe, have fun without me, kill it, etcetera.” His eyes started to drift shut.  
  
“Get well soon, Rodney.”  
  
Without thinking, John pulled his mask down to his chin, leaned in close to Rodney, and kissed his forehead.  
  
Rodney’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled. John reached over to push Rodney’s hair out of his face when he heard someone clearing their throat from behind him.  
  
“John, everyone else is waiting on you.”  
  
It was his personal manager, Elizabeth. She was visibly unhappy that John was still in the room he and Rodney shared instead of downstairs in the van with the others.  
  
“Sorry Elizabeth.”  
  
John stood up, hastily covering his face with his panda mask and grabbing his duffel bag. He pushed past Elizabeth, but she put a hand on his arm to stop him from marching away.  
  
“I know you’re worried, John. Daniel and Doctor Beckett will take care of him though. He’ll be fine in no time.”  
  
John tried to give Elizabeth his most charismatic smile. “I know.”

When John got into the van, Ronon, Aiden, and Evan were strangely silent. Finally, when the van started to pull away from the dorms, Ronon broke the silence by clapping John on the shoulder.

“Let’s kick ass. For Rodney.” Ronon gave John’s shoulder a light squeeze, trying to lighten both his mood and the group’s overall mood. Evan nodded enthusiastically and Aiden grinned from ear to ear.  
  
John grinned too. “Yeah. Let’s do it.”  
  
Much later that evening, John trudged back into his dorm room. The performance had gone well, but it had also sapped John of all his remaining energy.  
  
Rodney was sitting up in bed, his tablet screen bright and the sound audible from where John stood, even though Rodney was using headphones. He didn’t seem to notice that John had returned.  
  
John dropped his bag on the ground, walked over to the bed, and proceeded to curl up next to Rodney. He still had his panda mask on. For all he knew, he might have already been infected by Rodney, but better safe than sorry. Especially with Atlantis’s upcoming schedule.  
  
“How’d we do without you?” John mumbled.  
  
“Passable. Fair, at best. Aiden needs to tighten his choreography a bit more. And I could tell Evan was nervous. Not you though.”  
  
John glanced up and saw Rodney smirking at him. Rodney sat his tablet on the nightstand and laid back down next to John.

“I’m proud of you all.”

John patted Rodney on the cheek. “Thanks. Sleep now.”

Rodney poked John’s stomach, and John half-heartedly tried to swat his hand away.

“Shouldn’t you sleep in your own bed?”  
  
“Too late, friend. Not moving.” John yawned and closed his eyes. Before he fell asleep, he swore he felt Rodney holding his hand, but it was probably just a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [nagi_schwarz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz) because she posted the prompt, she had a not-so-great day, and she is my very best friend.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
